Finding the Four
by einstein205
Summary: [Post HBP]Spoiler warning! Harry must find the final four Horcruxes. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna join him. The Great War looms on the horizon and the fate of all humanity hangs in the balance.
1. Not coming back

A/N: I will try really hard to finish this story; I have yet to finish any fan-fiction I have started. Reviewers keep a writer going so I beg you, PLEASE R&R!

Harry and Ron went to retrieve their trunks from their dormitory after Dumbledore's funeral. Hermione did the same in her dorm. As the trio levitated their trunks down into the entrance hall, a somber mood lay over them. The mood was apparent in most of the rest of the school, even some of the Slytherins. All of the teachers led the students to the gates of the school, and as Harry reached the gates he turned and took one last glance at Dumbledore's grave. Ron had gone on and Harry stood there as the remaining students trickled by. A single tear escaped his eye and he cast his head down and walked along. A gentle hand grabbed his shoulder and he stopped and lifted his head. Hermione was standing there and she smiled at him. She wiped away his tear and pulled his into a caring embrace. He reciprocated the hug and they stood there until McGonagall gave one of her Umbridge-sounding coughs.

"Mr. Potter, I need to have a word," she stated. She led him to a circle of the teachers, while Hermione waited patiently for him. Mr. Potter, I'm guessing you will not be attending Hogwarts next year. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley will be joining you.

"Yes, Professor," Harry replied.

"I thought that would be the answer, in that case," she pulled him into a hug, "stay safe."

"Oh, 'arry," Hagrid pulled him away from Professor McGonagall and wrapped him into a rib-cracking embrace. "Go get 'em."

"Harry m'boy, you'll do swimmingly," stated Professor Slughorn. The rest of the teachers gave their reassurances and condolences and Harry rejoined Hermione, feeling slightly better about not returning next year. Hermione and Harry continued to Hogsmeade station, and found Ron in the last compartment talking amiably to Luna. Harry saw the back of Ginny's red head giggling at a joke of Neville's. He felt a pang of jealousy and thought savagely _She sure does move on quickly_. As if reading his thoughts, Hermione placed a reassuring hand of his shoulder and led him into the compartment. He put his trunk on the cart and helped Hermione with hers.

"Thanks, Harry," she smiled. Harry sat down with his friends and the train started moving. Harry stared moodily out the window while his friends carried on conversations without him.

"Do you think we'll be allowed to come back next year?" asked Neville. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked away from the other three and remained tight-lipped.

"What are you three planning?" inquired Ginny perceptively.

"We're not coming back Ginny, and you three aren't joining us," Harry said pointing and Neville, Luna, and Ginny.

"Why not?" asked Luna, "and why aren't you coming back."

"Because I can't have my friends getting hurt, and the only reason Hermione and Ron are coming is because they insisted. This will be one of the most dangerous things any of us has ever done."

"Harry, do you honestly think you can get rid of us?" Ginny asked.

Right then Pansy Parkinson walked by talking loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, Draco is my hero; he's so brave and sweet. And Professor Snape has always been my favorite teacher and look what he did to that Mudblood lover Dumbledore." She walked by and Harry jumped up before anyone else could react and flung open the door. He stormed up the train following Pansy.

"Parkinson," he growled, "if you ever insult him again."

"You'll what, call your godfather?" she said. Crabbe and Goyle stepped in front of her, sensing Harry's anger rising. Harry whipped out his wand, and, without a word, cursed Crabbe and Goyle so violently that they flew into the walls. He advanced on Pansy, a terrified look etched on her face.

He jabbed a finger in her face, ignoring Hermione, Ginny, and Ron's pleading calls to drop it. The Head Boy and Girl were running up the corridor." If you ever insult Sirius, Dumbledore, or anyone I even vaguely know, I will cause you more pain the Crucio curse ever could." Then, with his wand held limply at his side, an invisible force knocked Pansy fifteen feet down the corridor. All of the students who had been watching eagerly gaped at Harry, as he returned to his friends.

"Harry, what did you do to them?" asked Hermione glancing back at Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle's limp bodies. "I know you used a nonverbal spell on Crabbe and Goyle, but you didn't even have your wand up when you hexed Pansy."

"Hey mate, I think you did wandless magic," said Ron, with a look of awe.

"I've read about that, only a few wizards in the world can do it. Lupin could do it and so could Dumbledore…" then, realizing what she had said, piped up, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry," she said staring apologetically at him; she placed a remorseful hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Hermione," he replied, taking her hand in his. All four of the other students stared at intently at the two. Hermione quickly removed her hand and both blushed furiously and smiled.


	2. Can we come?

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long, you have no I idea what I've had to do. Thanks to all my great reviewers. Odango Atama-chan xx, Jess, Breanna, Shae, mkiara, sempracaveas03. And sempracaveas03 I totally agree with you, thanks for the review. PLEASE R&R!**

Ginny, not one to be sidetracked asked Harry again, "Why can't we come?"

Harry's patience was wearing then and he snapped at Ginny. Standing up he said, "Because,_ Ginerva_, I say so! It is my choice who goes with me and who doesn't!" He sat down and mumbled, "I don't want another Department of Mysteries fiasco."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny. Hermione placed a hand on his forearm. He shrugged it off and moodily stormed out of the compartment. He slammed the door so hard that the glass shattered into thousands of pieces. Harry ran up the train towards the front. He entered the now empty prefect's compartment. He locked the door and pulled down the shades.

* * *

The prefect's compartment was much nicer than the standard ones. Snacks and candy lined the racks where luggage was stored. The seats were, instead of benches, individual, with arm rests. They were more comfortable too. Harry sat down in the one closest to the window and let it all out.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he didn't fight to control them. Memories appeared in his mind's eye. It was very much like Occlumency lessons. Sirius was falling through the veil. The Hungarian Horntail was spitting fire at him. He was dueling Draco. Snape was shouting the Killing curse at Dumbledore. Hermione was lying on the ground after being hit with Antonin Dolohov's spell.

As those last two memories came up, sobs escaped his mouth. Harry did not even hear the lock click when it was unlocked with _Alohomora. _Harry did not even see Hermione enter the room. However, he did feel her gentle touch on his arm. He watched her sit in the seat across the compartment.

"Harry," she said tentatively. After a minute of deafening silence, she moved her soft hand into his. Harry squeezed her hand in appreciation. Harry's last few tears escaped and he looked up at Hermione. She was smiling and he could not avert his gaze. A faint whiff of perfume entered Harry's nose. _When did Hermione start wearing perfume? _he asked himself. Even though it was different, Harry enjoyed it.

Finally, she relinquished her grip. She obviously wanted to talk. "Harry, I think maybe we should let them come." She stared at him intently, and Harry avoided her gaze. "Harry I think they could help us, I mean they did help at the Department of Mysteries." She stopped there and let it sink in. After another minute she asked, "Harry, what do you think?"

She reached across and grabbed his hands. Harry looked up and locked his green eyes with her brown ones. She was staring expectantly at him and he smiled. He squeezed her hands and relented, "Ok, they can come."

She beamed at him and pulled him into a short, but still prolonged hug. "Everyone will be OK, Harry, especially with you there." Hermione blushed.

"You can protect us better than I can, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling. And with that they left the prefect's compartment, and they walked back to the compartment at the back of the train. Along the way, Harry regaled everything to Hermione. He thought she was the perfect audience. She listened well and gasped at all the right times. Near the end of the story, Harry thought that being able to tell someone about Dumbledore's last moments would lead to healing. Of course, it had always been easy to talk to Hermione. Harry opened the compartment door, noticing the glass had been repaired, and followed Hermione in. They sat down, next to each other, and Harry apologized to Ginny. "Ginny, I'm sorry for blowing up at you."

Without looking up Ginny replied, "I shouldn't have pushed you." Then smiling, and looking up, "You forgot to apologize for calling me Ginerva." Everyone in the compartment laughed and Harry felt it the time to tell them.

"I've decided," he glanced at Hermione, who met his eye, then quickly looked away, "that you three can come with us."

"Really? What convinced you?" inquired Neville.

"You three are really smart and powerful and I would be honored if you joined our team."

"So, when are we leaving?" asked Luna. She was staring at Ron dreamily.

"Well, I think we should visit each of our families and tell them what we'll be doing. Then we need to gather supplies and then we'll leave.

"Er, where exactly are we going, and what are we doing?" asked Neville.

Harry mentally kicked himself and regaled the story of Dumbledore's last hours to the occupants of the compartment. Luna remained staring at Ron, who smiled at her, Neville's mouth hung open, and Ginny clung to Neville. As Harry saw Ginny clinging to his classmate he felt a pang of jealousy, but kept the story flowing. Harry finished and a moment of blaring silence followed.

All Neville could suffice was a, "Wow." They all stared at Harry, until Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I think we need to get some things in order. I think we need a name and each of us should have a job. I mean each of us has our own special talent, and we should encourage it. Together we can beat the Death Eaters," she subconsciously rubbed her chest where Dolohov's spell hit her. Harry felt a strong stab of guilt and looked down, but looked back when she spoke up again, "and V-Voldemort." Collective shudders and squeaks rang around the compartment. She dug through her bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "So, let's begin…"

**A/N: Ok, please read and review. I apologize again for taking so long.**


	3. The List

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I have a hectic schedule, so my updates will my few and far between. I welcome all reviews, I prefer positive ones though. Enjoy!**

Hermione pulled out her eagle feather quill and dipped it in the jar of ink. She balanced the piece or parchment on her crossed legs and wrote down the names of the friends in the train compartment. Harry leaned over and admired her neat, sophisticated handwriting. She wrote two columns: Specialty and Tasks. Her gaze lifted from the paper and stared expectantly and the person sitting across from her, Neville.

"So, Neville, what to you consider to be your strongest subject?" she asked smiling.

"Herbology," he mumbled.

"Neville you shouldn't be ashamed that you're good at Herbology, be proud," piped up Ginny supportively.

"Ok, so Neville for Herbology. Ok, so your tasks will be to study plants for use in Potions. You will also need to know common plants that can be used for food and other purposes," she wrote these things in their respective columns.

"So, Ginny, what do you want to do? There's Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions."

"What about Defense Against the Darks Arts?" she asked.

"Well," Hermione replied evasively, "I thought Harry should get that position since he's the best one at it." She gave him a fleeting smile, which he returned gratefully. She also scribbled his name down next to 'Defense Against the Dark Arts.' "So Ginny, what do you want to do?"

"I guess I'll take Charms," she said almost with a defeated air.

"Ok, well, you'll have jobs like mastering the complex charms. You'll need to know the Amarius Charm, the Mass-Apparition Charm, and the Fidelus Charm."

"Uh, how am I supposed to learn all those, I'm a fifth year?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you."

Hermione's gaze shifted Ron. Ron seeing her gaze answered quickly, "I'm no good at Transfiguration or Potions. I'm hopeless."

"Ronald!" said Luna, springing from the bench she was sitting on with Harry and Hermione, and sitting dangerously close to Ron. "You are not hopeless! I'm pretty good at Transfiguration, you and I can do it together." She gently placed her soft, hand on his freckly one. Both Harry and Hermione's eyebrows rose when Ron did not snatch his hand away. Instead, he smiled and flushed furiously.

"Ok, I guess," he conceded. Luna let go of his hand and made her way back to her seat, the red tint in her cheeks never vanishing.

"So that leaves Harry," she smiled briefly, "for Defense Against the Dark Arts and me for Potions," she said as she scribed these things in her notes. "Harry, you'll be working on mastering defensive spells and learning about dark creatures. And I'll work on the really useful Potions like Felix Felicis, and the Strengthening Solution. We'll need all the advantages we can get because you know Voldemort will have a barrel of every illegal potion."

"This sounds like school to me," Ron mumbled. The train began to slow down and the three girls left the room while the boys changed and the guys waited outside for while the ladies switched to Muggle attire.

"Hey, wait. We didn't name ourselves. Any suggestions?" asked Luna. Eyes roamed the compartment. The eyes invariably landed on Harry. The Boy Who Lived racked his brain until his thoughts settled on that fateful day in Hog's Head Bar last year.

"Dumbledore's Army," Harry replied boldly. A resolute feeling infected the group meaning that that was the ideal name. They would pay tribute to the man who had taught them all so much and had given of himself so much that he died helping others. Hermione wrote this on top of her master list and then tapped the paper with her wand, melting away the ink. No wandering eye, for the member's of Dumbledore's Army, could see this list.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I wish I had more (HINT, HINT!). Special thanks to Orangecrush who has willingly agrred to review, despite her shipping preferences.**


	4. Please Read!

To all my loyal fans, I deeply regret not being able to update. All my free time has disapparated since school started. I promise I will update, but they will be few and far between. I am going to rewrite this story, because, looking back , it has been to fluffy. I will have write again same plot, just better written! HPHG FOREVER!

P.S. I will gladly accept suggestions for the rewrite.


End file.
